The Way I Loved You
by SimpleAs
Summary: Kim and Jared's world is teared apart when Kim is diognosed with leukaemia. Jared can only watch helplessly from the side lines as Kim is proded and pocked but Kim has to make the biggest decision of her life, but what about Jared? Gripping story.
1. Don't be Sorry

**Hello. My name is Heidi I had this idea for a rather sad but hopefully good story and it means a lot of you guys review I read all of them and I will reply to you in the following chapter. OH and details, 2007 he and all of the gang are wolves and everything it's basically the books set in 07. **

**Thank you SimpleAs Aka Heidi **

_The Moment I saw her, I knew she was the one, even before I phased for the first time, we always had that special connection. We went through so much together; I will never love anyone ever again like I loved her. My sweet Kimberly. _

_My name is Jared; and this is Kimberly Cornweller's story. _

April 14th 2007

Kim called me this morning; she was talking strange last time she was like that she told me her little brother died of cot death. 2 years earlier. She told me she needed to talk to me badly. I'm worried, words can't describe how much, Emily's muffins didn't even calm me not even scratch the surface. Sam reassured me it probably will be fine but I could hear the concern in his words.

"Okay I'm going" I said as I finished the last muffin.

"Good luck man, hope she doesn't dump you" joked Quil.

"Patrol's at 5pm" reminded Sam.

"Text me" muttered Paul, knowing I would hear.

Sam nodded and I drove to Kim's.

"Hey Jared" she said, greeting me with her usual smile, which usually looked beautiful but I can tell when she's faking it and this is one of those times. She hugged me, and it was filed with stress.

Now my heart was beating fast. What is wrong with my Kim? How can I fix this?

"Sweetie who's that?" called her mother, who came in with her apron on, bringing the smell of cookies with her.

"Oh hello Jared" she said politely.

"Mom" whispered Kim.

"Okay well I'll leave you to it, Kim if you need me just call okay?" she said, she looked at Kim for a moment then walked away.

Now something's seriously wrong, her mom never says that. It's worse than I thought.

She lead me in to the living room.

"Jared there's something I need to tell you"

"What? Please put me out of my misery Kim" I begged.

She looked down, sadness filled her eyes.

I held her hands tight, they were cold.

She took a breath her heart was beating fast too.

"You know you saw all those bruises Friday night? On my back? And I said I fell of my horse?" she said.

I remember they were big ,all over her back, she flinched when I touched them.

I nodded.

"I lied" she said, "I didn't really know, Monday I went to the doctors with mom and Dad" her voice was getting shaking and weak I sat closer to her, as if I wasn't enough already.

"I have Leukaemia" she said, the words were like knifes to my heart, "I'm so sorry Jared, I've ruined everything" she cried and cried.

Tears flowed down my face before I had time to think.

I hugged her, gently in case I hurt her bruises, I didn't want my Kim to be sick with Cancer.

"Don't be sorry" I whispered in her ear.

She sat on my lap hugging me, making my shirt wet with tears and black with make-up.

We rocked back and forth "You'll get better, it will be ok" I whispered words of encouragement even though I felt hopeless, helpless.

"Kim I'm not going to leave you" I said.

"I love you Jared" she breathed.


	2. I'm there for you

**Thanks for the reviews guys and all the story alerts, cheers **

**Review replies:**

**BeautifulDreams42- Yeah it is going to be a sad one, thanks for reviewing and saying the story is great I'm glad it did the telling part well **

**Brakel1- Yeah there's always hope, thanks for reviewing and supporting all my stories, your awesome :D**

**Cassey-Kay- nice catchy name btw! I'm trying to keep each chapter excited so if it starts get tedious, please tell. **

**If you have any suggesting or questions please tell them in review and review even if you don't! **

**Now to the story...**

April 14th 2007

_I don't know what to do Sam. Help me._

_I'm so sorry Jared there's nothing you can do but support her. _

_She's going to die isn't she? She said they said it had spread_

_*pause_

_I don't know _ Sam eventually replied.

I leaped over a river, running as fast I could.

_Hey guys, Paul told me about...Kim _

_Hey Colin you need to head south okay we are going to corner her._

_Got it Sam, it must be so awful what you're going to go though I was thinking about it I think that you should make it count._

_Colin stop it, give him a break ,make it count you make it sound like she's going to... you know! _ Brady pitched in.

_I'm sorry but if I were you that's what I'd course I cna only imagine. I'm there for you Jared._

_Me too_

_AND me_

_Count me in._

_Anytime you need to talk_

They pitched in. Of course I already knew that but their sympathy is not going to fix Kim.

That night Kim called.

She told me that, although they said it spread that she could get some treatment and there is a small chance it could reduce size.

I glimmer of hope really shorn out from the darkness.

"I love you Kim" I said.

"I love you Jared, I want you to know that I'm going to try my best Jared for you as much as me, I don't want to leave you"

"Kim stop it, you're worrying me"

"I'm sorry, but we have to be realistic here"

I felt tears go down my face again. "Kim your going to live" I mumbled.

"Listen, what are you doing tomorrow?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said without even thinking I don't care what I'm doing tomorrow.

"Well come round"

April 15th 2007 – evening.

She let me in the house and up to her room.

She had a stack of leaflets on her bedside table.

"Kim what are these?" I asked.

"Oh leaflets about the treatments and Leukaemia" she said looking in the mirror before sitting next to me.

Her hair sat perfectly on her shoulders in little ringlets that I adored.

"The doctors gave them to me" she added, she took one from my hand.

"See, Leukaemia it's a cancer of the blood, and here it says about Chemo, which is what I'm going to have"

"Chemo, I've heard about that. Kim I don't like this" I said.

"You think I do?" she half shouted "You think I want all my hair to fall out and feel like and look like shit every day?"

"You will never be ugly" I said, "I just, hate the fact I can't do anything. I want to save you" I admitted.

She sighed softly, then crawled behind me and wrapped her legs and arms around my back, and whispered in my ear "You can save me", and kissed it.

I smiled. "You can take me away from all the medicin-ness, and be the part of my life that stays the same I want you to do that" she whispered.

I turned around and kissed her neck, and her ear and her cheek, and her lips, I caressed her beautiful ringlets, and pushed the thought of her golden locks falling out away, tonight she was mine.

April 16th 2007

I opened my eyes, and became aware of Kim's hand in mine it was cold, she probably put it there to warm it up. She does that a lot.

I held it tight, and moved closer to her in the bed realizing her whole body was freezing. Then I just thought what the hell, and moved her to my side of the bed which was very warm. I tucked her in, and I got up and put on some pants and shirt. I wouldn't want her mom to find us in bed together...

The time is 9:56Am, her mom would be at work now anyway and her Dad. We were alone in the house. I breathed in the sweet smell of Kim, which was vanilla-like, my favourite smell.

I went downstairs and made a cup of tea for Kim and I, I looked at her home phone, a missed call 10 minutes ago. I couldn't help but see who it was. It says the Doctor.

Maybe it's about Kim? Maybe it's saying they made a mistake and she's all clear. My hoped were raised for approx 2 seconds when I thought that was stupid doctors get it right. I really wanted to call back. I mean I should right? We are practically family now anyway... so I did

"Hello" a man voice replied.

"Hello, I'm calling back after a missed call to the Cornwellers" I said.

"Oh yes, I was just asking for Kimberly Cornweller may I speak to her?" he asked.

I was about to open my mouth when Kim tapped my shoulder, and held her hand open for the phone, her other hand had the cup of tea I had just made her.

I handed her the phone and mouthed I'm sorry. She just did the "I know" face.

"Hello Kim speaking" she said.

I sat at the table and drank the tea, she was wearing underwear with my top over it, looking massive but sexy. You couldn't tell she was ill. She could be wearing my top to hide the bruises because she knows it would upset me.

I forgot to listen to what she said on the phone, "Thanks for the tea it's good" she said taking a sip.

"What did he want?" I asked.

"just checking I am okay" she said.

"Kim you don't need to lie to me to protect me I can handle it, I'm a big boy" I said.

She laughed "You are a big boy"

She out her hand on the table, hinted I should be holding it, normally if it's cold or she just wants to usually both. I held it tight, it was warmer then earlier, she just wanted to.

I could help but laugh , but then I composed myself and looked at her seriously.

"I'm sorry Jared I don't want you to worry I know what it's like with you wolves" she giggled.

I smiled "Don't try to make me forgot with you giggling! Tell me what he said?"

"Okay fine, you know me to well, he said I need to start chemo as soon as, preferably this week"

I leaned back and looked at the ceiling, "Okay" I looked back at her gorgeous face, "Why are you so cool about this?"

She giggled again "Someone has to"

**I know I left it a bit abrupt but I will get better. Please review guys **


End file.
